


The Best Thing About Tonight's That We're Not Fighting

by lincyclopedia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/pseuds/lincyclopedia
Summary: After a tough loss, Nursey and Dex actually communicate for once. It ends in kissing.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Best Thing About Tonight's That We're Not Fighting

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting," says Dex at last, sounding utterly wrung out. It makes sense that he’s exhausted—the loss they just took was brutal.

"Dude," says Nursey, wounded, "I wouldn't pick a fight on a night like this."

Dex's head whips up. "You _pick fights_?"

Nursey blinks. "Yes? So do you, bro."

Dex frowns. "I do not _pick fights_. We just wind up fighting a lot. It's not something I make happen on purpose. Why would I do that?"

"Because that's how we communicate?" Nursey looks bewildered. 

"I wish it wasn't," Dex mutters. 

"You do?" Nursey asks. 

"Yeah. I hate fighting," says Dex immediately. 

"Since _when_?" Nursey demands.

"Since always," says Dex.

"Bro," says Nursey, "I thought you liked it."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ like it!"

"What?"

"I mean," Nursey hedges, rubbing the back of his neck, "not all the time. It can make things worse if I'm stressed or insecure. But it's also fun sometimes, and it's honestly a nice way to blow off steam sometimes, especially if I'm angry. I can act mad at you and it doesn't damage our dynamic because that _is_ our dynamic."

"Oh," says Dex. 

"So you don't feel the same way? 'Cause I thought we were on the same page, bro."

"No," says Dex, "definitely not."

“Fuck,” says Nursey. “I’m sorry.” 

Dex nods but doesn’t say anything. Then again, he looks like he’s about to keel over from exhaustion. 

“If you’d rather not argue so much, what do you want our relationship to look like?” Nursey asks after a few moments. “I mean, fuck,” he scrambles to add immediately, “not _relationship_ , not like that. Just because we’re both queer doesn’t mean we’re in love.” 

Dex jerks backward like he’s been slapped. “Right,” he mutters. 

“Wait,” says Nursey. “Do you . . . ?”

Dex looks at the ground. “I don’t wanna fight tonight, Nurse.” 

“Dex,” Nursey says carefully, reaching for Dex’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “It won’t turn into a fight, I promise.” 

Dex looks from their joined hands to Nursey’s face. “You . . . ?”

“Like you? Want you? Yeah,” Nursey admits, running his thumb over Dex’s knuckles. “Is that . . . mutual?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dex breathes. He starts leaning forward and then whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Nursey replies, meeting Dex halfway.


End file.
